together
by Brunette.That.Should.Be.Blonde
Summary: summary inside gg1,gg2,gg3and gg4 never happend summary indside.please R
1. sammury

**Hey this is the summary of a story I want to write about ,but I don't know if its a good idea**

**Please tell me if I should make it a story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything ally carter does.**

Lots of things happen and Cammie's mom and Zach's mom decided they were going live in the same house what happens when Zach and Cammie find out will they get along or not .Bex ,Liz, Macey, Grant ,Jonas and Preston are in this story also. They are all friends and they are the same age 13.

**Please tell me if I should continue or not .also if you have any ideas about what should happened in the story .just tell me ,I will give you credit promise.**

**Luv~Lizzie=)XOXheart**


	2. coming

Hey this is the summary of a story I want to write about ,but I don t know if its a good idea Please tell me if I should make it a story or not.  
Disclaimer: I don t owe anything ally carter does.

Lots of things happen and Cammie s mom and Zach s mom decided they were going live in the same house what happens when Zach and Cammie find out will they get along or not .Bex ,Liz, Macey, Grant ,Jonas and Preston are in this story also. They are all friends and they are the same age 13.

Please tell me if I should continue or not .also if you have any ideas about what should happened in the story .just tell me ,I will give you credit promise.

Luv~Lizzie=)XOXheart Okay I think I am going to make it a story Please tell me if you like it

Disclaimer: I owe nothing

Cammie s POV

I was in my room I cant believe this happened to me why me.  
Why had my dad gone MIA .you see I am not your typical normal teenage girl I go to the Gallagher Academy for Extensional Young women .every one thinks it s a school for snobs and rich girls .but were not Its actually a school for spies .yeah spies .And now I am in my room crying my eyes out cause my dad went MIA . My mom came into my room her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
She said Cammie I have some news for you know the Goode s well Mr. Goode well he went MIA too .  
I felt bad for Zach he was the Goode s son and also because I have a little secret no one knows about not even ,Liz,, Macey or Bex .I secretly liked Zach .I did not know what to tell my mom so I said oh I am sorry . also me and Amy (AN: don t know her name),decided to stay together too confort each other (AN: sorry if that sounds weird) so Zach and Amy are going too live in our house from now on. Could not say anything Zach was going to live in our house okay I am going to freak NOW. An I said what my mom only said that they were coming tonight .

Please review .please tell me if its good or bad .should I keep going or should I stop writing Please review. Thanks too iloveGGandHP for her great idea. Luv~Lizzie=)XOXheart


	3. AN

AN:sorry about chapter 2 .i am still new to writing and adding new chapters soo sorry about it i'll update soon Luv~Lizzie=)XOXheart 


	4. makiing out

**Hey its me Liz sorry the past chapters were not so good .I promise to do my best to update soon and also make my chaps longer. Sorry if my grammar is not good ,its summer and my writing is getting really bad ,so is my spelling. Here another chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter two**

'"cammie they are here "mom said .Omg what am I going to do I mean would you like living with the person you have a huge crush on?,yeah I thought so .'Cammie come down now "ohh great .here I go. I made my way down stair .I cant believe they are going to live with us .I mean yeah me and Zach are friends but if you secretly love him that is not good .when I finally made it to the living room my mom was saying how happy she was of them being there and all that crap .I was mad at my mom but did not show it after all I am a spy right .when I looked at Zach he was had his famous I know something you don't know smirk. He is so annoying with that smirk but at the same time I love it makes him look note to self never ever ever say that out loud specially when Zach is around."Cammie why don't you go upstairs with Zach while me and Amy talk okay "my mom said ,"okay mom". I walked out the room with Zach behind me .when we got to my room I opened the door and made sure I had nothing on the floor that lets just say that it was not supposed to be there. Luckily I did not so I told him he could come in. and Zach being his cocky self said" what Gallagher girl is there something you don't want me to see ""shut up blackthorne boy'.yeah he calls me Gallagher girl since I started to go to Gallagher last year ."So Gallagher girl have good summer so far" he said "yeah I guess" So what do you think about living together in the same house" he said"umm I guess its okay." looks like some one likes to guest "I just blushed .yeah he does that to me makes me speechless. "and since you like to guest than guest what I am going to do netx"he whispered in my ear, and I felt shiver run down my back. I did not say anything .so Zach put his arms around my waist and then (**AN:I was going to stop there but I don't like to keep people waiting)**he kissed me softly and then I couldn't help my self and I kissed him back. Then we made out for like 5 minutes then my mom called us down stairs. I did not dare to look at Zach he was probably smirking. When I went down stair my said that Zach was staying in the room next to my and that I should give him a tour of our house .oh goodie I was going to give a tour to one of my friend the one I just made out with great just great, note the sarcasms. I went up stairs with Zach again both of us not talking (and of course Zach was smirking) ,to show him his room. We have a two story house it has lots of rooms even one for Liz, Macey and my mom decide to give him the room right next to my o great you know walls are not sound proof well my aren't .when we got to his room I opened it with the keys (yeah my mom made all the doors a key and everyone gets a key to their room)and gave him his keys .He looked at me confused about the keys and I just said "yeah my mom wanted each room to have a key" .then he just smiled at me omg he smiled not smirk miracle of miracles.

**Please review I love reviews. Do you like it .do you hate it please tell me what you think. Sorry if my grammar is not good. Should I make them get together or wait a bit longer maybe later on the story. Please tell me what you think. Have any ideas of what I should write next on the story please tell me I will give you credit .**

**Luv~LizzieXOXheart**


	5. pnone call

**Hey its Liz sorry I could not update earlier but I had to go to church and ,when I came back I felt asleep .so here is the next yeah sorry for the bad grammar.**

**Important: I am going to change their age to 15 cause I got a review saying I should .and I thought it was a good idea. Thanks to laughlongdreambig for the great idea.**

My phone started to ring I check the caller id .and it was Bex.

(**bex=bold)**

Hey Bex what's up

**The sky duh anyway goes what my mom said that I have to spend the summer at your house is it great.**

Yeah bex but did my mom said it was okay

**Duh she was the one who had the idea. You see we just called your mom to tell her my parent were going on a mission but I cant go with them so your mom said that I can stay at your house with you and Zach .and why is Zach at your house.**

Umm tell you later. So when you coming

**Ohh tomorrow .when my parents go pick up your mom she's going on the mission too **

**Also some one named Amy. That means were going to stay alone .uhh we can call Liz Macey and the boys what do u think .**

I don't care do whatever you want just don't get me in trouble like last time my mom caught you making out with some guy in her closet and you said I dared you too.

**May I remind you that I got in trouble too .**

What ever Bex ,got to go see yah tomorrow .

Wow that girl can talk oh great now she's coming. don't get me wrong its just that every time she comes she get me in trouble. And she's still my best friend.

"so do I get the tour now" Zach said."yeah I guess".oh so your going to start guessing again .aren't you Gallagher girl you know what happened last. Or you just liked dint you Gallagher girl." he said" for your information I didn't "I lied but unfortanally Zach is a good spy so he could tell I was lying. Gallagher you know you liked it so stop lying." he said .and then he grab my wrist and pulled me into his room. And then he closed the door ."or your want me to prove it" he said. Before I could answer he kissed me and the I kissed him back. Before we new it we were making out on his bed. Then Zach pulled away and said' you see you did enjoy it'. what ever Zach ",come on Gallagher girl you know you think I am a good kisser ,you don't have to lie and anyway I think you're a good kisser too." really or are you just making that up blackthorne boy." no I am not Gallagher girl ,I think you're a good kisser and I umm …

**I am so sorry for the cliffy I am but I want to know what I should make him say. Any ideas ,am I rushing the story please tell me .and please review. Love yah all thanks for reading.**

**Luv~LizzieXOXheart**


	6. Grant calls

**Hello so idk what to say so. Lets go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing ally owes everything .**

**Sorry for my grammar and if I spell the characters name wrong please tell me how to spell them correctly .thank yah also thanks to the peoples who review love yah and thanks. **

CAM'S POV

"I umm love you cammie and I know you probably don't love me back but I do love you "omg did he just say he loved omg omg omg .okay calm down cam calm down ."Omg Zach why wouldn't I love you "well I don't know so… you want to be my girlfriend I mean its okay if you don't we can still be "he did not get to finish because I kisses him .omg I love Zach so much and know his my boyfriend. Wow this is the best day ever .we were kissing about 3 minutes .and then Zach's phone rang .ohh great some how we always get interrupted. I told Zach Id be back later and he gave me quick kiss before he went back to talking to grant is going to get it when I see him again ,or probably not then bex would get mad at me(nah she will probably join me).

ZACH"S POV

I cant believe she actually loves ahh o great I am turning into a girl. I love her so much ,but I dint actually think she actually love me .we were in the middle of a make out session until ,dumb a** grant decided he wanted to call me .I don't even know why his my friend .oh yeah because we known each other since we were one month old. Before I answer cam told me she was going to come back later. I gave her a quick kiss and then she left .so I went back to talk to grant.

(g=Grant and z=Zach)

Z~ what do you want Grant

G~God some ones grumpy. that's no way to treat your BFF know is it zachy wacky.

Z~first don't call me zachy wacky and second you sound like a girl with your BFF thing. And third you interrupted something very important.

G~aww what did I interrupt zachy wacky. Let me guess another make out session with your ex-girlfriend

Z~noo way better with cammie .and I do not make out with my ex-girlfriend, that's why I have cammie.

G~OMG you and cammie are dating so cant believe it.

Z~are you okay your talking like a girl .and yes cam is my girlfriend.

G~ sorry I been hanging out with my britishbomdshell ,she's so BLODDY AWSOME.

Z~ okay ….. Why did you call me

G~ to see if we can hang out tomorrow I have to talk to some one about Bex don't I

Z~ sorry but I am hanging with cam tomorrow ,but I think Bex is coming so you can come too

G~ bye go to go (can here grant mom screaming "grant get here write now ,were did you get this magazines, you are so in trouble Mr." ha-ha he finally got busted )

Z~ whatever bye.

Finally men that guy can talk now to find my Gallagher girl.

**Hope you like it please review .**


	7. talk to mom

**Hey is Liz here ,Idk what to say still. So just going to say ,that I hope you like my story and please please please please the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DOLNT OWE ANYTHING ALLY CARTER OWES EVRETHING.**

CAM"S POV

I was lying on my bed when Zach came in ."hey what yah doing ""nothing just lying here you"

"nothing just coming to see my girlfriend "he said smirking ."some day I am going to wipe that smirk of your face Zachy wacky "Zachy wacky seriously you been too much time with grant yah know." Grant calls you Zachy wacky "yeah he likes to bother me a lot" he said "oh so I am bothering you when I call you that Zachy". "no its fine you can call me that if you want "he told me he look worried oops he thought I was mad at him. Aww poor Zachy."its okay Zach I am not mad at you and don't worry I wont call you Zachy Wacky ,I will just call you Zachy okay ."Fine "he said like a little kid who just got a time out. I gave him a kiss, and he kissed me back .then we heard some one coming to the door so , Zach pretended to be texting and I was pretending to be reading. when my mom came in she said she needed to talk to me.

"Yes mom what did you want to talk about ""well cammie I am going on a mission and so is Amy so you Zach and Bex are staying here alone, I hope that what happened last time with Bex doesn't happen again .""yes mom and can Liz and Macey stay with us too "yes they can and tell Zach he can invite his friend too" "oh okay I will tell him bye mom love yah"."okay and cammie I am a spy I know Zach is your boyfriend you don't have too pretend like your not" okay… that last part was weird. I went back to my room and Zach was there.' what happed "Zach ask me." My mom and your mom are going on a mission and Bex is staying with us so are Macey and Liz. And you can invite Grant Jonas and Preston."okay""ohh and my mom knows about us "."how "."I don't know".oh well you have to get some rest now Gallagher girl love you' Zach said and gave me a quick kiss ."love you too goodnight Zach ".night Gallagher girl" he said and then left.

**I know short but I had no idea what to write on this chapter. Please review I love reviews. Tell me what you think. Hope you like my new for reading. Love yah **

**LIZZIE**


	8. WHAT?

**Hello this is Liz here .so here's the next chapter .hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: me owe nothing ally carter owns everything, if I did I would have better grammar.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE BAD GRAMMAR.**

CAMMIES'S POV

Next morning I woke up with Bex hitting me with a pillow, and trust me it hurts a lot .'hey Bex nice to see you too"."yeah yeah whatever by the way you talk in your sleep"." No I don't "."yes you do"."oh yeah what I say"."yeah what she say "."thing you don't want to know Zach"." I'll tell you later cam "."hey that's not fair why cant you tell me". "because is just not something she'll want to tell you "."aww why cant she tell her boyfriend"." Zach". what the hell Cammie and you dint even tell me I am so going to kill you "luckily the some one was ringing the door bell, thank God. Me and Zach were behind Bex who was still mad at me and said we were going to talk when Macey and Liz came .when we got to the door ,everyone was there Macey ,Liz, Grant , Jonas, and Preston."hey guys come on in "I said ."Come on girls Cammie needs to talk to us about her new boyfriend ."WHAT CAMMIE MORGAN YOU SO DEAD FOR NOT TELLING US WHATS HIS NAME "Macey said" oh Macey you now him so well ,his none other then Mr. Zachary Goode. "WHAT "everyone said at the same time well except me Zach and Bex. the girls drag me out of the of the room." okay spill"Macey said. I ended up telling them that happened yesterday. After I finished they were hugging me and telling they were so happy for me."hey girls I cant breathe "I choked out."oops'they all said. Then Zach came in the room with the others." Don't worry Goode we dint kill her". Zach came over and the girls said"awww"and the boy were just laughing .'I am starving "Bex and grant said at the same time, we all laugh at them .we went down stairs and ordered pizza after we ate the pizza we saw a movie.

**Sorry its so short but I am being a just too lazy to write more. If you review I might write longer chapters *hint hint*;P**

**Please review. Hope you like it love yah LIZ **


	9. sorry writers block

_**Hey its me Liz I am so sorry I haven't updated .I have a series case of writers block I don't have any idea what to write. Also I am not getting that many reviews. Please help me, if you have any ideas please tell me and I will give you credit. Thanks and sorry I will try to update soon .**_

_**Love yah all.**_


	10. truth or dare

Hey its Liz here I am so sorry for not updating ,my dad and my sister have been using the computer all the time and I cant use it. But finally I had time to get on. Anyway I got some ideas from you guys thanks so much to ivory gatlin (),and to AmyHeartslan for your great ideas .

After we all watch a movie. Macey had the brilliant idea to play truth or dare (note the sarcasm ) ."Okay who starts" Macey said ."I think grant should start "Bex said ."okay truth or dare grant " "uuhhhhmmm dare" grant said ,"okay grant I dare you to say you think Jacob Black is sexy and then scream on the tops of your lungs that your gay and think your mama is sexy. "fine I think Jacob Black is sexy and I AM GAY AND I THINK MY MAMA IS SEXY" grant said and we were all laughing our ass off. Then it was Bex turn." okay Bex truth or dare " said Macey "DARE ". "okay I dare you to dirty dance to grant "."hell no I am not doing that"." its either that or say bye bye to your shirt" said then Bex started dirty dancing to grant and ,grant was drooling and looking like an idiot. When Bex was done it was Zach's turn ."okay Zach truth or dare" said grant." truth"." okay what was the most embracing thing that happened to you"." the time when my mom told one of my ex girlfriend that I talk about her in my sleep the I broke up with her because she told all my friends." Zach said ."okay now is cams turn" said Zach .ohh great ."truth or dare cam"macey said. "dare" "okay I dare you to tell grant you really think of him.(**AN: dumb I know)."**okay I think grant is really funny and some times acts like an idiot and I see him like my annoying big brother" I said and when I finished grant was looking like he was about to cry ."okay now is Macey' s turn." truth or dare Macey"….

**Please review. I will update as soon as I can .love you all and please review .**

**Love Liz **


	11. truth or dare part 2

Truth or dare part 2 C Pov

Truth or dare Macey? Bex ask "Dare."  
"okay I dare you to not read magazines for two days"  
"I can't do that then how am I going to know what's going on in the fashion world"Macey cried "I don't care you made me dirty dance for grant"Bex said "fine now it's Jonas turn"grant said "oka-y"Jonas said "truth or dare Jonas?"grant asked "dare "Jonas said but it sounded more like a question.  
"okay I dare you to start singing i am too sexy for my shirt and dance to it too"  
Then Jonas started to dance and while singing "I am to sexy for my too sexy for my shirt "then when he was finished he was singing and swing his shirt in the air ti was so funny.  
"Okay now Liz turn truth or dare "bex asked "umm truth "  
"okay do you really think Jonas is too sexy for his shirt"  
Poor Liz was all red and look like some one said she was going to die in an hour.  
"Yes I think Jonas is too sexy for his shirt "she said quietly We all butts out laughing while Liz and Jonas just look at each other and blushed like mad.  
When we finally stopped laughing it was Preston's turn.  
"Okay Preston truth or dare "  
"Dare"  
"okay I dare you too call your privet teacher and tell him you you think she sexy an that you what too do it with her "macey said.  
"okay "  
Macey gave him her cell and he dialed the number.  
"Hey I think your sexy and I what to have sex with you"he said and then we heard screaming and her calling Preston a perv.

Then he gave the phone to macey a d she explained to her that it was only a joke.  
"well that was Fun. "macey said. Then we decided to toto sleep. We each went to our owen room. Zach gave me a goodnight kiss and left. Then I put on my pj and fell asleep.

AN I AM SOO SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT BUT I AM WRITING IT ON MY I POD. AND MY I POD IS RUNNING OUT OF CHARGE SOO I CAN'T WRITE MORE:( PLEASE REVIW AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I MADE. LOVE YAH AND PLEASE REVIEW -love Liz 


	12. NEED IDEAS 111

**PLASE READ!**

**AN: Okay so I want to finish this story before school start so I some ideas from you guys. So please update with your ideas .if I get review I will update faster, and I promise I will give you guys credit. I will try to post a chapter today or tomorrow depends no the ideas you guys give me. Please please review and give me ideas .love you all. SORRY ITS NOT REALLY A CHAPTER .**

**Love Liz .**


	13. opps and shopping

**Hey so I dint get that many reviews, but I got an idea .okay so I hope you like it and please please review. Sorry for the bad grammar. Also if you have any ideas for this story please tell and I promise I will give you credit .**

**Cam POV**

Today I woke up with Bex yelling "Cammie if you don't wake up now I will do something illegal to you." okay okay I am up". trust me you don't want to get Bex mad she could kill you with her hands in less then 5 second. Macey trough me some clothes then I took a shower and they did my make up. And I have to admit I look hot. When we were all done we went down stair and saw the boys cooking or at least trying to cook. Grant had pancakes on his head, and Jonas was trying to clean all the broken plates on the floor, and Zach had burned egg all over the kitchen, And Preston had burned bacon on his hair . "holly [insert cuss word here] happened here" Bex screamed ."umm nothing" grant said ."Oh then why is there pancakes on your." Liz said between giggles." umm that is a very good question "grant said with a dumb look on his face. "OMG you guys better clean this up and please please never try to cook again "Macey said." Well everything was going well until grant tried to flip a pancake and it landed on his head and Jonas started to laughed and drop the plates and Preston started to laugh and the bacon started to burn so he tried to get it out of the pan but it flew in to his hair and I was laughing so hard I let the eggs burn and when I tried to get them out Preston was running around screaming about how much it hurt to have bacon in his head an trip and hit the pan with his head the eggs went flying all over the kitchen and then you came and Bex scream at grant-"I cut him off by saying "we know what happened next Zach"." So it was all grants fault" Macey said." no it was Preston fault"Bex yelled at her "And how is it his fault " Macey said. "Well then it was Jonas fault"Bex said. "No it wasn't it was Zach's "Liz said." No it wasn't it was Grant and you know it Bex" I said ."Oh so jus*t because grants and idiot you gat to blame him for every thing Jonas is a know it all and Preston is a wanna be bitch and Zach is mysterious jerk so it is not Grants fault.." Bex said ."Okay Bex its nice that you agree with me that its not my fault but you don't have to call me an idiot its hurts that you think that it really really hurts" grant said while pouting ."Don't make me regret defending you grant "Bex said while hitting him." NOW if your all done fitting about who's fault it was we should get to cleaning. "I said .after ewe were done cleaning we made breakfast this time the boys didn't that Bex and Macey decided that we needed new clothe and they made the boys go too. It was horrible the boys were groaning until we went to victorias secrets, when we got there the boys stop groaning and grant ask"Hey Bex can I help you pick what your going to buy".Bex hit him on the back of the head."ohh Cammie this would look soooo good on you"macey said holding up red lacey bra. "no way am I wearing that Macey."I said."Aww come you look so hot "Zach said ."Shut up Zachary" I said."Aww is Gallagher girl mad at me "Zach whispered in my ear." Yes yes I am .I told him. "I know what could make not mad at me any more "I said and then I felt his soft lips on my, it felt so good .I kiss him back and his tongue ran on my bottom lip and I gave him entrance to my mouth. He depend the kiss." Excuse me but lets keep it PG please there's kids around here."Macey said and I blushed. Zach put his arm around my waist and we all left to get some lunch.

I **hope you guys liked it. I will update as soon as I can. If you have any Ideas please tell me and I promise I will give you credit. And if you review I might be able to update faster *hint hint* ;).**

**Love yah all and please please please review .**

**Love Liz. **


	14. The end

**Hey guys okay so I finally updated this story. But I totally lost all interest on this story so I am going to end it. If you guys want to make a story with the same plot of my story please do, PM me (or review) with the title of the story so I can read. Love you guys.**

This was one of the best summers ever. Here is a sum up. Bex and Grant finally got together (YAY).Preston and Macey also got together, and they are really happy together. Liz and Jonas are getting there (Jonas is too shy to ask).Me and Zach well were doing great. I just can't believe today is our last day together. Tomorrow me and the girls are going back to Gallagher Academy. The boys are going back to Blackthorn Academy."Hey Cammie can I talk to you."Zach said."Yeah sure "I told him." Cammie I am going to miss you so much and I want to give you this." he handed me a box. When I opened the box I say a gold necklace with and intertwined "Z" and "C" it was so beautiful."OH MY GOSH z ach it's so pretty I love it" I told him."I am so glad you like .I love you."Zach said "I love you too "I told him and kissed him. That afternoon we all washed the sunset together. Next morning we all woke up and said by to each other."Bye Zach I am going to miss you."I told him trying not to cry (I am I spy after all)"bye Cammie I am going to miss you too. I love you." He said and then he hugged me."I love you too "I said then he kissed me (I am so going to miss him).i said bye to Jonas and Preston. Then it was Grant turn to say good Grant almost cried when he was saying good bye. Now I am back at Gallagher Academy. This going to a long semester without Zach.

**Okay this is it. I hope you guys like it and I know it's short. Please review .Love you please please review. ~Liz**


End file.
